This invention relates to a receptacle of the kind known as a leaflet dispenser.
Leaflet dispensers are free standing items comprising a base portion having upstanding therefrom a generally elongate, hollow recess that is open at its upper end. Articles such as leaflets, forms, pens and flags can be stacked in the leaflet dispenser for dispensing.
Usually, the upstanding recess is inclined rearwardly relative to the vertical, to confer stability on the leaflet dispenser and to "fan" the articles stored therein, thereby making them easier to grasp for dispensing and creating an aesthetically pleasing display.
EP-A-O 442 730 discloses a leaflet dispenser of this general kind.
Leaflet dispensers are popular amongst retailers and financial institutions because they have no moving parts and are cheap to manufacture. They can be manufactured from a range of materials, including clear acrylic; and they can be tailored to articles of a particular size or shape.
It is known to provide a leaflet dispenser that can be folded from a generally flat blank having panels hingedly secured together to define the recess referred above. The blank includes a base portion having hingedly secured thereto on opposite sides a rear panel and a front panel. The front panel has hingedly secured thereto two further walls that are releasably connectable to the rear panel on hinging of the blank to form the erect recess.
This known blank suffers from the disadvantage that the center of mass of the recess when full of articles may lie outside the "footprint" of the base on the surface on which the dispenser stands. It is therefore necessary with this known dispenser to provide an extension of the base that is a separate, planar member, securable to the base. The need for this component increases the complexity of the known leaflet dispenser. There is also a danger of the separate extension member becoming lost, thereby significantly reducing the utility of the device.